


Closer to the Both of You

by overTheMoonturtle



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Edward is a bit masochistic, Greed is damn hot, Light Masochism, M/M, Some blood drinking, Voyeurism, like really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overTheMoonturtle/pseuds/overTheMoonturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed's head has been spinning with the thoughts of the future, he needs a break from it every now and then. Greed and Ling knows what is best for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to the Both of You

Warnings: Voyeurism, Odaxelagnia (biting), Hematolagnia (blood drinking although nothing to extreme), bit of masochism

 

⸄῁̟࿆⸅ྃ⸄῁࿆⸅⸄῁̟࿆⸅ྃ⸄῁࿆⸅⸄῁̟࿆⸅ྃ⸄῁࿆⸅⸄῁̟࿆

 

Edward didn't know how his feelings for the Xingese man grew it just seemed to happen. It went to irritation and anger to lust and maybe just maybe love. He was in shock when Ling turned into Greed. Or Greed into Ling? Anyways, from what he has seen, one personality would replace the other with what was currently in place going to the back of Ling or Greed's head. So no matter what — one was still inside able to hear anything and see everything that the controller of the body witnessed or heard. And Edward knew that. And that was why no matter what he tried to connect to Ling, to tell the other to get his body back. For the Prince to take back control. He just knew that Ling was inside. He hated having to leave GreedLing behind, but he knew that as long as Greed stayed in control for the time being everything would be fine. 

Personally he thought Ling was stupid… so goddamn fucking stupid to want immortality. And even more so for a allowing an Homunculus to take over his body just for those simple reasons. However, as soon as the new Greed was born — Edward could just tell that something was different. This Greed seemed to differ from the other Homunculi. What it was? Well he wasn't for sure, but he could just sense it. With the few kicks and punches that they threw at each other at Father's base was what seemed to bring up Edward's suspicion of the Homunculus. Well if there was one thing that he was certain with, was that Greed's voice was damn sexy. It was completely different from Ling's. The Xingese male's voice was usually softer in tone even when he was yelling or laughing. While on the other hand, Greed's voice was deep and dark. Edward has awoken a few times with each of their varying timbre in the back his mind. It mostly consisted of him waking up with wet soaked briefs while his chest was still heaving up and down.

It was strange fighting the one he lusted for who took the form of Ling's face and whole body. Strange in the being that it wasn't Ling and his normal playful fighting, but actual blood shedding face breaking fighting. Edward just couldn't really bring himself to harm the Xingese man. The only time he ever truly wanted to hurt the Prince was when the idiot stuck Ed with the bills that he left behind or when he called the blonde by those certain forbidding words. The bastard sure was a pig. Edward wondered why the Xingese wasn't overweight. Maybe because the other exercised a lot. It could be most likely as his fighting techniques really do show quite impressively. The blonde wouldn't ever forget Ling shoving a grenade in Gluttony's mouth. It was kinda cool. Actually really cool. Edward would not be lying in saying that it kinda made him hard when he watched the black haired male fight. Not like he'd ever be caught saying that. 

Once Edward hit the road along with Darius and Heinkel and came across the cabin, well things seemed to be looking their ways and even more so when GreedLing made his appearance. There he was — Ling — not Greed but Ling. At first Edward could not help but stare as the man laid on the floor. With Ling's first words as being, “So hungry,” honestly what an idiot. Edward was filled with relief and content no matter the situation however. And now Darius, Heinkel, and Edward worked underneath Greed. And that was completely fine with Edward.

Seven days later something changed though. Edward was taking a bath near the river that they had found. The area had trees all around, covering them from any passing by people. Heinkel and Darius were already in their tents resting after the meal that they had. It was rabbit and the one who caught it was Edward. Who would have thought that Izumi leaving him and his brother on an island would have helped later on in life? Not only where the woods a good coverage but it was also filled with a wide variety of animal and that came in handy. Behind Edward the fire still crackled producing a light orange hue to where he was standing in the river making his skin look like a light tan. 

He didn't know where the hell GreedLing was. He was probably up in a tree or something, surveilling the area or just hanging out. Edward noticed that Greed seemed to do that a lot. Thinking that is. It always seemed as though he was lonely. The blonde shook his head from his thoughts. His thinking has been in a disarray lately. So many things were happening. The Promised Day and defeating Father was there in the back of his mind along with his thoughts of Greed and Ling. But the most important thing to him was getting Al's body back. That would always he more important. His guilty conscious would never let him live it down. And that was okay, Edward knew it was his fault.

He shook his head and sighed, clearing his head of those depressing thoughts. He ran his hand into his blonde locks washing it with the cold water. His hair was pulled down and it cascaded around him like a curtain past his shoulders. He reached over to where he placed a bar of soap, nothing a little bit of alchemy couldn't do once he found the right ingredients to make it, and rubbed it across his chest and over his quickly perking nipples. He washed his whole stomach before moving to his arms and then his armpits. He bent down to wash his legs shivering as his ass parted. He slowly made his way to his thighs and up, stopping at his crotch. He glanced around seeing nothing but darkness and things that the light of the fire illuminated. Edward lathered his hand in soapy substance and put the soap back on the rock before he brought his hand down to clean his groin. 

He sighed as his hand made contact with the base of his cock. He scrubbed at his pubes and brought his hand further down to rub at his cock. His massaged at it gently before pulling away. Suddenly a deep aching need went throughout him. It's been awhile since he last jerked off and he was nearly sensitive to everything. Now would be a good time for him to do it while everyone was away. The only thing that was around him was the noise of the fire and crickets, with the occasional sound of a an owl from somewhere.

He reached for the soap again with his automail arm and brought it to his human arm. He lathered up his hand again before bringing his hand back and around him. He took a deep breath and rubbed his finger down the crack of his ass. He let out a low short whining sort of noise and pushed his finger in. His finger slipped in easily with the soap. He let out a pant and bit into his lip. He was warm and tight inside. It really has been awhile since he has done this. It felt good and an aching pulsed throughout his body and his heartbeat sped up in excitement and want.

Edward whimpered and pushed another digit in alongside his index finger. He pushed it in slowly until the base of his middle finger went all the way in. He whined and bent forward on the rock, resting his forehead against his cold automail arm. He panted and took time to adjust the feeling of his two fingers inside. He thought he heard mumbling as if someone was talking. He paused in slight fear, he didn't want to he caught like this, and looked around to see nothing or anything in particular out of the ordinary. Edward looked past it thinking it was just crickets. He moved his head back onto his automail arm the cold metal not feeling that good to him as it rested against his heated forehead. Slowly he pushed a third finger in feeling a sharp sting go down his back. “Fuck.” Edward moaned in pain and continued moving the finger further inside.

Finally. Finally all three fingers were inside his stuffed hole. He stopped moving and bit into his bottom lip. His wrist hurt at the angle he was in and his fingers didn't even push in the right spot. He curled his fingers and outright moaned. He could feel his asshole tighten before loosening. Good God it really has been way too long. He widened his fingers inside stretching his hole out. His automail arm's fingers balled into a fist as he pushed his human fingers in and out of himself. He curled his fingers again and twisted them inside. He was nowhere close to his prostate. It wasn't enough at all. He needed more. His own fingers were just not enough anymore. He whined out loud in frustration. "Shit, I-I need more!” Edward panted out. “It's not enough!” He spoke in a near sob.

“Well well,” a deep voice chuckled out near him, an annoying yet sex filled voice that he was all too familiar with, “thanks for the show.” His voice drawled out. Edward gasped and turned his head slowly. His face erupted in a bright red while his breathing became a near pant. Edward trailed his eyes up from the boots to his pants up to the shirt and to his stupid face which was no doubt twisted into a smirk. There Greed was blocking out the pit of the fire and its light making the whole front side of Greed's body look fully black. It didn't help either with his choice of clothing, which was mostly consisting of black. And everyone said the Edward had tacky taste. 

“What I tell ya, Fullmetal? Everyone wants something. That's what greed is all about baby!” He chuckled again before sighing. The blonde rolled his eyes at the ‘baby’ but continued to watch the man. He crouched down with his trench coat rustling before settling in place. Edward shivered and broke out in goosebumps. He could just feel the look given to him. He could feel his cock begin to swell as well. Edward stayed where he was not daring to move even a muscle. His heart was pounding hard against his chest and he hoped to God that it couldn't be heard by his male companion.

“Wha-what do you want, bastard?" Edward hissed out with narrowed eyes 

Greed felt his eyebrow twitch. The brat sure was acting cocky for someone who was just found with their fingers up their own ass. “Hey now. No need to be rude, little guy.” Greed waved his hands back and forth in front of him. Inside Ling was oddly silent. He hadn't even said a thing since he was up in the tree watching Edward. However, he could feel the Xingese man's excitement.

Edward on instinct opened his mouth to yell, but before he could a hand slapped over his mouth. The touch sent a little electrifying zap through his body and down to his cock. Edward growled and scowled up at GreedLing. “What do you think you're doing, fucker?” It came out muffled as his lips rubbed against a rough hand with every spoken word. Ling's excitement grew even more and so did Greed's as the warmth of the blonde's breath ghosted his palm, alongside the lips touching his rough palm.

“Nothing that you don't want.” 

“What the fuck — ” He yelled out before holding his breath and pausing to see if anyone woke up from his yelling, luckily there was no movement. “What the fuck do you mean?” He whispered harshly.

Greed laughed. “C'mon Fullmetal it's pretty obvious." He watched Edward's eyes widen and his body give a slight twitch. Greed trailed his eyes down the lithe yet toned body. His wine colored eyes moved down to look at where Edward's fingers stuffed themselves between perk cheeks up his ass. 

“What is?” Venom traced Edward's words, but inside his heart was hammering against his chest. Did they know? Greed brought his eyes back to the blonde.

“That you have a total hard on for the piss-ant,” he paused to smirk. “And for me dontcha?”

Edward clenched his automail arm and snarled. “I do not!” He brought his head up with his teeth bared. Really what was the point in lying? Maybe because of this Edward could get what he has been needing. Craving more like.

Greed brought a finger to his own lips shushing Edward. “Shut the fuck up idiot. Don't wanna get caught now do ya?” Edward growled again and shut his mouth. “Now let me say. The Prince certainly has a hard on for you.”

Edward popped up again with his chest filling with butterflies. “Wha —” Greed waved him off.

“And lets just say that I've taken a liking to you also." Edward gaped openly and Greed ignored it. “See, whatever I think — the Prince can hear it and whatever that brat thinks I can hear.”

Edward scrunched up his eyebrows. “Okay so?" Only if he would just get to the fucking point already. He really wasn't in the mood to play games. He was in the mood to get fucked.

“So, I'm tryna say that he thinks very naughty thoughts about you." The blonde blushed again. “And I can hear every single thought.” He tapped his temple.

“An-and what about you?” The Alchemist asked wanting to know. Inside he was happy to know that Ling was interested in him. His stomach felt light and tingly.

“Me?” Greed shifted positions and sat on his ass with his knee propping up his chin. He sat sideways making Edward be able to see half of his face.

“Yeah what do you think? About me?” 

Greed was silent a moment like he was listening to something or someone. A dirty smirk appeared on his face. “I would,” he shook his head, “no we would both like to fuck you.” Edward blinked before shuddering. His cock didn't even go soft after all of their talking in fact it just seemed to grow more hard. “Against a tree, on the ground, in your tent…on your knees." And really that's all the blonde needed to hear. To know that both Greed and Ling like him.

“Then why don't you do it already?” Edward snapped and removed his fingers from within his body. Greed watched as the blonde pushed himself from the water. The clear liquid snaked down his body in curving paths with the liquid dripping from the tips of his blonde locks. His hair made a waterfall around him with a few lonely strands here and there. The sound of water appeared as Edward sloshed through the water, crawling out onto the grass that was near the river on his hands and knees. Greed shifted again to sit cross legged.

“Oh trying to be the big man now are ya, runt?” He could hear Ling inside laughing at his joke. The idiot had finally made himself known. Edward frowned but ignored him. He grew closer and placed his hands at GreedLing's knees. Greed grinned widely along with Ling who watched on from inside. The hands rubbed at his knee and made their way up his hard thighs. They rubbed slightly over the pants as if he was giving a small massage. Greed inhaled quickly as he noticed the blonde wave his ass in the air. “It's not good to tease me, you little shit.” 

Edward growled at being called little but didn't go berserk over it. He stretched up his upper body and looked at GreedLing with wide unblinking honey eyes. Greed glanced downwards at the perky pink nipples and towards the half hard cock. He looked up again to see Edwards's small smirk. Greed growled and ripped forward to take a fist hold of blonde hair. His lips connected harshly with Edward's. Their teeth clinked together with slick tongues wrestling. Surprisingly the mouth on Edward's didn't taste like darkness, as he thought it would. Instead the mouth was full of sinful lust. Ironic because he was Greed.

The blonde let out quiet mewls and cries and he tightened his hands on GreedLing's thighs. Greed slid his sharp teeth against the blonde's tongue making sure that they made contact but didn't pierce. Greed backed off slightly and nipped at the younger male's lip bringing blood because of his razor sharp teeth. Edward gasped and thrust his hips into the cool air. A tongue lapped up the blood and sucked at his bottom lip drinking up more of the iron taste. Edward whined and pulled away to speak. "Greed give me more.” He mumbled against the other male's lips slightly out of breath. 

“You really are greedy.” He smirked in amusement.

Edward rolled his eyes and slid his hands over GreedLing's black pants right above the hardening cock. “Not as greedy as you though.” He ghosted his fingertips above it before curling them around the hem of his jeans.

Greed groaned past clenched teeth. “Weren't you the one to say, 'Greed give me more?'" He rose his voice to sound slightly feminine near the end. What an ass...an extremely hot as fuck ass.

Edward looked up with narrowed eyes and snapped at Greed. “Want me to rip your fucking cock off or jerk it off!?"

“Sheesh chill out.” He rolled his eyes at Edward. Ling laughed from inside finally speaking once more. 

_Iwould like to see Ed rip your dick off._

Greed shot back not even missing a beat. _Shut up piss-ant. It is your dick ya know_. That caused Ling to stop laughing.

_Oh right._ Ling sighed and pouted quietly.

Edward glanced up to see Greed staring down right at him. His lips twitched as he looked away to pull the jeans down. Greed lifted himself up a bit to have the jeans alongside with his briefs pulled down further to rest right under his cock. Edward took in a shaky breath as he stared down at the standing proudness before him. “Ling is fucking bigger than me.” His voice sounded as if it was in disbelief.

Inside Greed could feel Ling swell up with pride, but he could also feel his impatience. “Quit talking already and jerk my cock off." The blonde Alchemist clicked his tongue and brought his human arm down to curl around the head of GreedLing's cock. Greed made a quiet grunt and leant back on his arms. 

Edward tightened his hand feeling the hard thick warmth. It was heavy and real. And it was human. Edward whined quietly at his thoughts. He dug at the flesh with his thumb admiring the way the skin wrinkled up. He squeezed at the soft mushroom looking head with his index and thumb. The skin there was so incredibly soft and smooth there. “Shit c'mon kid.” Edward obeyed and stirred away from his teasing and curled hand down at the warm base. He twisted his hand around and gave slow shallow pumps up. Greed got fed up with it a moved a hand to fist Edward's scalp near the bangs. “If ya don't stop teasing," he grinned feral. “I'm going to rip you apart, Fullmetal.”

Edward's eyes fluttered at the threat and moaned from deep within his throat, something Greed and Ling noticed. “You want me to hurt you? Huh Fullmetal?”

_Hey! Don't be really cruel to Ed!_ Ling shouted from inside.

_Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt him. Well that much._

_What the Hell!_ The Xingese clicked his tongue and continued to watch.

The blonde was quiet as if deciding on something before speaking. “Yes…yes. Please.” The blonde's asshole clenched at the thought. He couldn't wait. He has been needing this for awhile now, ever since his first encounter with Ling.

“Well you're gonna have to jerk me off first, before getting what you want.”

_How cruel._ Ling snickered out.

_It doesn't sound like you think it is._ Greed answered back.

The Alchemist nodded when Greed removed his hand from his hair. Edward began to pump his hand up and down faster, the way that Edward liked it when he masturbated. “Yeah just like that.” Greed moaned out. “Good boy.” Greed could hear the blonde's sharp intake when he called him a good boy. The hand wrapped around him harder while he ceased in his movements briefly to wipe at the precum with his thumb. He put just the tip of his fingernail in the slit of the cock when Greed yelled out. “Fuck! Yeah just like that baby.” Edward smirked and removed his thumb to jerk him off again. The heated flesh felt so good in his palm and he could not wait for it to be inside of him. Stuffing him full. Fucking him.

The blonde leaned in closer to Greed's face feeling the man's warmth breath fan over his face. Greed opened his eyes slightly and in this Edward thought that he looked just like Ling. Even if they were sharing the same body, they would look completely different. Sometimes however, Greed would look just like Ling with even the slightest movement of whatever he did. Edward gulped and shuffled forward until he was seated comfortably in GreedLing's lap. Greed let out one of his usual deep dark laugh as the blonde wrapped his legs around him. 

The Alchemist leant down connecting his lips with GreedLing's. The kiss was sloppy and wet just the way Edward liked it. Greed bared his shark like teeth, the teeth of a predator with Edward being the prey, and nibbled down at a soft bottom lip. The blonde let out a whine when one of the sharp fangs gnawed at the sore at his lip from earlier. Greed avoided the cut and instead swiped a wet tongue against it, before fully licking the while bottom lip. Edward made a little mewl and rocked his hips forward. His hard cock connected with GreedLing's own causing the Homunculus to groan deep from within his throat. Edward removed his hand from the warm pulsing cock and curled his fingers into black hair, running his fingertips through it roughly.

Greed slipped his tongue inside the slick soft cavern. He gave a long lick to Edward's own hard muscle. Each intake and outtake of their shared air sounded loud to their ears. Wet noises surrounded them as tongues sucked and licked at each other. Greed twisted his tongue around Edward's and sucked it into his mouth. The blonde let out a low whine and tightened his legs around GreedLing's body.

Edward pulled away with his cheeks flushed along with swollen lips. He narrowed his eyes at Greed. The other's expression hardly changed albeit his lips were slightly swollen. His face was veiled with dark hunger. His dark shade of magenta eyes just seemed to glow up at him.

This time Greed moved forward to trail kisses from the blonde's neck down to his chest. “You want me to hurt you, right?” He glanced up to see Edward nod. “That's good.” His voice sounded a bit breathless. He licked at the sharp collarbone, tracing at the protruding bone. From where Greed was he could hear the teenager's heart beating fast and wild. Greed bared his teeth and nibbled at the bone earning whines from the other. He sucked harshly at the soft clean flesh causing an immediate reaction of a dark mark to appear.

Edward moaned and rocked softly in the lap of his holder. “C'mon Greed. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon.” He repeated sounding needy and wanton. Greed smiled darkly and bared his teeth once again. His sharp teeth made contact with the flesh and he bit down. “Ah yes! Yes!" Edward hissed past clenched teeth. He moaned as the pain went down to his cock. Greed moved away to lick at the spot he bit. He thrusted his tongue in the dent of the skin that his teeth had made, making the flesh slick and wet. He gave another suck to skin before biting down much harder on the collarbone again.

Edward cried out and clenched his thighs. His automail arm's fingers dug at the grass while his other hand fisted long black hair. He moaned feeling a sharp sting at his collarbone. Greed pulled back to stare at the trickle of blood trailing down Edward's chest. Greed's cock gave a twitch as he lapped up the redness, tasting the strong iron taste as it settled on his tongue. The blonde let out a heavy breath and keened, feeling the taller male's wet kiss to the recent bite. Greed moved away to stare down at Edward's face.

Edward squeaked in surprise when an extremely cold hard hand took ahold of both of their heated cocks and jerked at them wildly. Edward was behind confused but he was a genius, and when he saw the grin on the other's face things clicked together in his head. It was Greed's hand turned into carbon. “Ah you…you fucker ah!” Greed gave a hard twist to his hand.

“What was that Fullmetal?" He watched as the Alchemist squeezed his eyes shut and tilt his head back, blonde hair following. “Did ya say something?” He pulled Edward closer to his stomach with his non-carbonated arm, now they were stomach to stomach. Close enough to feel heat.

“Shu-shut up,” Edward snarled as he rocked his hips up into the cold carbon hand. “Bastaraaard mhm." His cock felt so incredible next to GreedLing's own hard throbbing one. He could stay like this forever.

Greed sighed. “Shit, you look tasty.” The blonde mewled as he felt Greed's chest vibrate as he spoke.

_That he does._ Ling hummed in agreement.

Greed growled and removed his hand from their cocks, turning it back into human flesh. “What the fuck!” Edward yelled when the hand moved away.

“Shut up runt.” He slid Edward up further in his lap and took himself in hand giving a few pumps. “I promised that I'd let that stupid piss–ant Prince fuck you first.” Greed said as he let out a grunt of pain and like magic there was Ling. The Xingese had a dopey smile on his face with his stupid squinty eyes that were nearly smiling. Or at least seemed to be.

“Ling!" Edward jumped up slightly with a bright look emerging across his face.

The black haired male chuckled that usual idiot laugh. “Yep it's me alright.” Suddenly his demeanor changed from happy–go–lucky to the look of a predator. Ling used his free hand to rub at Edward's thigh to trail backwards to his anus. Looks like there was no time for an appropriate reunion. But this was good to.

The blonde broke out in goosebumps as an aching need to be fucked went through his body, straight to his cock. Ling continued to trail his fingers backwards until they met with his rim. Edward whimpered and pushed his hips back, throwing a needy look to Ling. The black haired male huffed and slid his index finger inside. “Ah hu-hurry up, you squinty eyed bastard.” Ling pouted.

“Aw don't be mean to me, Ed.” He slipped his finger inside more. Edward's walls didn't even squeeze his finger. He was stretched good enough already. He removed his finger and grasped at the blonde's strong hips. He lifted Edward up to align the older male to his cock. The blonde let out a sound when he felt the soft mushroom head nudge at his anus. Edward slid down slowly getting impaled by the cock from behind. He let out a needy whine as it filled up his insides. Ling moaned as his cock was surrounded by a warm heat. It was hot but not unbearably so. Edward clutched the Xingese man's forearms, panting as he was fully seated on the male's lap. 

_How's it feel?_ Greed inquired from inside his head.

_Amazing. I should've done this sooner._ All he got in response was the Homunculus laughing.

_Yeah, I gotta agree with you there._

“Ling, you better start fucking moving dammit.” Edward scowled at him with a flushed face. Ling could feel the anus twitching around him in need. 

“Why don't you just ride me?” Ling said as he gripped harder onto Edward's legs.

“Whatever, you shifty eyed prick.” He bent his legs behind him and got onto his knees, forcing most of his weight onto his automail leg. He moved his hands to Ling's shoulders and pushed himself up. He could feel the thickness inside drag and rub at his insides. He pushed himself up until the tip of Ling's cock was almost out of him. He stared into Ling's eyes, smirking down at him. The Xingese recognized the look as trouble. Edward noticed the man's eyes widen slightly. He dropped down suddenly surprising Ling into crying out. The blonde's back arched as his mouth opened wide in a silent scream. His bright eyes were large with blown pupils.

Edward began to rock up lazily before setting a faster pace. Ling swallowed thickly as his dick was repeatedly sucked in by a hot ass. “You're so beautiful, Ed.” Ling brought a hand up to brush smooth blonde hair, before moving it back down to place above the older male's automail hand. The blonde huffed and rolled his eyes.

_You fucking corny bastard._

_Shut it, Greed._ The Xingese shot back. 

_Jeez alright alright. No need to be so snappy, brat._

Edward glanced down with a sideways grin. He rode Ling harder purposely making eye contact with him. The blonde groaned as Ling used his other hand to use his fingernails and scratch at Edward's inner thigh. The Xingese could feel the muscle twitch underneath the skin. Edward gasped and spread his thighs apart wider, riding into Ling's lap harder. He moved his body in different directions until he found the spot inside that made him squeal. “There Ling!” Edward whimpered out.

“God…Ed!” Ling keened out when the blonde pushed down harder. He moved his arms to pull Edward forward, crashing their lips together. It was slow and sweet as Edward rocked softly before coming to an complete stop. Ling peppered kisses to Edward's cheek before giving a small kiss to the tip of his pointy nose, followed by a small tip. Ling moved to give a light butterfly kiss to the Alchemist's lips. He pulled away noticing the short blonde's closed eyes, mouth puckered and trying to follow Ling's lips with his own. Edward fluttered his eyes open in confusion and took notice of the mirthful look from the black haired male.

Edward scowled and twisted his hips before plopping down hard against the thick member inside of him. “Ah Ed!” The blonde moaned as well and leant backwards with his hands touching the grass behind him. He used this to his advantage and fucked himself harder onto the thick cock inside of him. Ling glanced down and took in the sight of a hard bobbing member, moving in between them.

“Ah fuck yes! Ling! Ling!” Edward moaned loudly, feeling a warm hand curl around his cock and pump. Edward pushed his hips down harder impaling himself onto Ling.

“Edward!” Ling moaned loudly as the asshole around him tightened. He ceased his thrusting and came fast and hard inside the squirming blonde. It sprayed right onto his prostate electing another cry from the small Alchemist. Ling panted and stayed inside the Alchemist, he twisted his hand right under the crown of Edward's hard cock. He pushed a thumb into the slit causing the blonde to finally set off.

“Ling! Ling!” Edward yelled out while cuming all over the younger one's stroking hand. He slumped forward resting his forehead on Ling's shoulder. His cock brushed gently against GreedLing's shirt making him shudder at the sensitivity. He breathed in the scent of Ling, his breath tickling against the other male's neck. There was a very brief pause in motion before everything started right up again. 

He heard a throaty chuckle and a, "The name's Greed,” then he was on his back staring into the magenta colored eyes of his holder. The cock inside of him was hard again and beginning to fuck his already used ass. Edward moaned tiredly at the feeling, while he felt Ling's warmth trail out of his hole and down his thighs. He moaned weakly as the man held him down by his shoulders with his backside lifted off the ground. Edward's own spunk that was on the other male's hand wiped across the blonde's arm. “Fuck this is good." Greed panted as his hips snapped forward continually, his pants making muffled smacks against the back of the blonde's thighs. Inside Greed could feel that Ling was sated from fucking Edward, but it was his turn now.

“Greed! No! No! Ahh…I'm to-to sensitive fuuck.” Edward moaned and sat up on his elbows. He moaned louder and tilted his head back his neck bared with his hair sweeping the ground. His body rocked back and forth with the pointy grass stabbing his back. He could feel his cock begin to stir again, hardening from Greed's fucking.

“Goddamn you're fucking perfect!” Greed moaned out as he grabbed the back of Edward's knees, spreading them wide apart. The blonde's heart leaped and stuttered, his face broke out in red with a tired grin crossing his face. He wondered if Greed even realized what be said out loud.

_And you called me corny_. Ling scowled.

_Whatever._

“Gre-Greed you bastard.” There was no venom behind his words just a light cheerfulness. Edward began to move his hips back with earnest as the cock fucked harder into him. Greed's thrusting had much more force behind it rather than Ling's own. It was fine though, it was just another difference between Greed and Ling. Edward flopped onto his back again and wrapped his arms lazily around GreedLing's broad shoulders. “Faster!” He dug his nails into the nape of Greed's sweaty neck, his automail's fingertips pressing down hard on the flesh. 

“You greedy little whore." Greed snarled out. He could feel the blonde's anus twitch around him at the name, Greed smirked his sharp teeth gleaming. He bent over the lithe body more taking in Edward's wanton moans. It was like music to his ears. Greed groaned and spoke out past his panting. “Is this what you want, huh Fullmetal?” Edward moaned in question and tugged at black hair. “To be owned by us?” He growled and tightened his hands around the back of the Alchemist's knees.

The blonde keened loudly and tilted his head back, arching his back into the air. He fucked himself harder against the pounding cock. “Yes! Yes!”

Both Greed and Ling grinned. “For us to willingly use?”

“Always!” A warm heat settled at the bottom of his stomach and made his cock feel more sensitive.

“Shit, that's good.” Greed removed his hands from Edward's legs to take ahold of the blonde's wrist, pinning them down onto the grass. Toned legs curled around his waist tighter at the movement. Greed removed one his hands to take both of Edward's slim wrists into one of his large hand, the other pinched hard at a nipple eliciting a cry.

“Greed!” He tightened around the cock at the assault on his previously bitten sore nipple. “Just hurry an-and get me off!” Greed faked a pout and curled a finger around Edward's chin. He swooped down and stole a kiss from the blonde. His fingers tightened around Edward's wrists, likely leaving bruises in its wake, as he could feel his own release coming about. His tongue rubbed against Edward's sounding loud and slick to his own ears.

He didn't deter his forceful thrusting nor did he slow down. He continued to fuck the blonde whose face was flushed in a lovely red, with sweat running across his hairline while his blonde locks looked to be tangled and mussed. It was a sight Greed would never forget. He moaned into Edward's mouth feeling the boy's anus became tauten around him. He stopped mid-thrust and groaned loudly along with Edward. His cum splattered the already abused prostate. He could feel a warm liquid spray his chest even with his shirt on. The anus slackened around him and Greed pulled out panting, Edward let out a tired moan at the feeling of Greed pulling out.

Greed crossed his sweaty arms behind his head listening to the other male's panting next to him. His bangs were flattened against his forehead. He glanced down at his shirt, groaning in distaste. Edward's cum was sprayed across his nice shirt.

Edward looked at Greed when he made the noise. “What?” His voice was breathless and tired. His own hair was damp and stuck to his face. He could feel cum pool out from him. He wrinkled his nose deciding that another bath would be good.

“You fucking came on my clothes, you fucking short brat." Ling laughed at him from inside finding the situation hilarious, as did Edward as he also started busting out in laughter. He ignored the jab at his height and continued laughing before sighing and yawning. Greed opened his mouth to talking before grunting in pain. “Ah shit…guess du-dumbass wants...to talk.”

Edward sat up with a wince and waited for Ling to appear. He scooted closer to the figure peering over it. He watched Ling's eyes open followed by his stupid smile. “So you wanted to talk?” Edward asked as he leaned over the other. 

Ling moved to sit up and turned towards the blonde making sure his attention was fully on him while Edward sat back on his hunches. “Um yeah actually," he scratched at his nape nervously making Edward tilt his head and smirk at the act, “will you um…go out…with me?” Edward blinked before his mouth pulled into a large grin, a laugh forcing its way out. Ling blushed in embarrassment and scratched at his hand.

“Sorry, but yes I will, you squinty eyed bastard.” Edward said once he sobered up. “And that goes for…Greed to?”

Ling stood up yawning before looking back at Edward. “Sadly yes,” A loud ‘fuck you piss-ant’ hollered in his head to which Ling ignored. “We will be sharing you…or in a way.” He shrugged and started to peel of Greed's clothes and headed near the water. “Guess I should clean this or Greed will get pissed at me.”

_Damn right I will, you brat._

_It's not even my shirt though_. Ling pouted back. 

_Ahh just shut up already and do it._

Ling furrowed his eyebrows and laid Greed's tacky choice of clothes on the ground. “You going to join me, or not?” He looked back at a smirking Edward as he sunk down into the cool water.

“Sure,” he walked towards Ling, smirk still intact with Ling's narrowed eyes following every movement. “Like the show?" Edward asked with amusement lacing his words. Ling nodded his head with his own smirk playing at his lips.

“Of course I do.” The Xingese replied while Edward got down in the water alongside him.

“That's good.” Edward moved in and wrapped his arms around Ling's shoulders. “How about we get clean then go to sleep?” Edward said whispering near the end as he moved closer to the younger male's face.

“Sounds like a plan.” Ling ghosted over Edward's lips before settling them upon his in a soft kiss.

And so they did just that. Although things didn't go so smoothly in the morning. Heinkel and Darius refused to look Edward in the eyes and Greed just teased the blonde about it, saying that it was his fault for being loud. Greed smirked as he and Edward followed behind the Chimeras across a path in the woods. He leant down to whisper into the blonde's ear. “Hey don't worry about it, Fullmetal. Next time I'll just have to make ya wear a gag.” The Homunculus laughed and dodged a punch from Edward. 

“Keep talking and you'll be the one with a fucking gag!” Edward clicked his tongue and blushed when he heard both of the older men ahead sigh.

Ling just laughed while Greed raised a brow at Edward. “Alright then.” He smirked darkly before turning to look ahead. “I'd like to see you try.” Greed said while glancing at the other from the corner of his eye.

“Asshole,” was what the blonde mumbled out. Secretly he was looking forward to Greed doing just as he had said.


End file.
